Una madre por accidente
by Launigsiae
Summary: En la clase de encantamientos ocurre un accidente. Envuelve a Harry y a Hermione pero no romanticamente. Ahora Harry es hijo de James Potter y de Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

Está basado en los personajes y situaciones creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, al igual que otras editoriales. Esto es puro entretenimiento.

SUMMARY: En la clase de encantamientos ocurre un accidente. Envuelve a Harry y a Hermione pero no romanticamente. Ahora Harry es hijo de James Potter y de Hermione.

Capítulo 1: One last time

Era el primer día de clases para el 'trío dorado' en Hogwarts, estaban empezando su séptimo año. No tenían preocupaciones (eso era nuevo) porque Voldemort había sido derrotado el año anterior; Harry y Neville lo habían destruido.

Se dirigían hacía su primera clase que era compartida con los  Slytherins, pero les gustaba esa clase y no era tan mala. Los Slytherins no eran tan malos con Flitwick.

En la clase de hoy trataban de hacer cosas invisibles e incluso Hermione tenía problemas con él. Malfoy había dicho mal el hechizo y creó un desastre en el suelo y le dieron detención; todos los Griffindors se rieron.

Harry y Hermione practicaban juntos y estaban progresando. Ron , por el otro lado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque Seamus estaba en fuego. La clase era un pandemonio.

Ron trataba de llamar la atención de Flitwick (para que pudiera detener el infierno de Seamus), y lo hizo, pero no de la manera que esperaba...

Todo pasó en cámara lenta... Todo mundo detuvo el aliento

Ron tropezó con el desastre que había hecho Malfoy y se calló, pero eso no fue todo... 

Su varita voló de su mano como si hubiera sido atacado con el Expelliarmus, había empezado a vibrar y lanzaba rayos de colores en todas direcciones.

Todos miraron horrorizados cuando señaló la banca en la cual Harry y Hermione estaban sentados y una luz segadora golpeó a todos, pero pudieron ver a los dos adolescentes siendo levantados en el aire, rodeados de una luz rosa-azul.

Harry empezó a encogerse, bueno, no exactamente, su edad disminuía, nadie pudo explicar que pasó después, Hermione se había desmayado y la luz se concentraba en ella, se escuchó una gran explosión, incluso en Hogsmeade...

Cuando Hermione regresó al suelo, había chispas doradas alrededor de ella, pero se congregaban mayormente alrededor de su vientre... Draco se aproximó a ella (para sorpresa de todos) y la tocó suavemente sintiendo su sudor correr entre sus dedos y se dio cuenta que estaba tan fría como hielo.

Se giró y grito: ¡Alguien, a la enfermería!

Ron, que estaba de pie y pálido, corrió a la enfermería mientras Draco y otros estudiantes ponían a Hermione en una camilla.

Ron le había dicho a la enfermera lo acontecido el la clase de encantamientos y estaba sorprendida, eso nunca había pasado. Le dijo que informara al director.

Mientras tanto...

Draco entró en la enfermería con Hermione flotando detrás de él aún inconsciente. Poppy se apresuró hacia ellos y lograron poner a Hermione en una cama. La enfermera le dijo que saliera y él lo hizo.

Unos minutos después Dumbledore entró a la enfermería bastante confundido.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo – Escuché la explosión pero ¡nunca pensé que esto sucedería!- 

-¿Sucedió algo serio con la señorita Granger?-

-¡no lo se! – dijo enfadada- ¿Me dejaría revisar a mi paciente?

Dumbledore salió para preguntar que había sucedido con Harry.

Cuando lo hizo estaba horrorizado, sospechaba lo que había pasado, pero esperó a que Poppy le dijera que estaba mal con su brillante estudiante.

-¡Oh, Dumbledore!- dijo tristemente- ¡está embarazada!

Hola!!!, este el primer fic que he escrito. Estoy tratando, no sean duros conmigo.

Esté fic está en inglés y sigue en proceso, no tardaré mucho en actualizar.

Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de mi grupo favorito **HIM** y no los pertenezco.


	2. Beyond redemption

Está basado en los personajes y situaciones creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, al igual que otras editoriales. Esto es puro entretenimiento.

SUMMARY: En la clase de encantamientos ocurre un accidente. Envuelve a Harry y a Hermione pero no romanticamente. Ahora Harry es hijo de James Potter y de Hermione.

Capítulo 2: Beyond redemption

-¡¡QUÉ!!- preguntó Dumbledore un poco shockeado

¡Ya me oíste, está embarazada! – ella dijo severamente

-¿Pero, cómo?, ¿Puedes hacer una prueba de paternidad?, yo quiero verlo-

Poppy hizo el hechizo por encima de el vientre de Hermione y una esfera apareció de la punta de la varita de la enfermera, esta brillaba en un color azul y mostraba lo que parecían ser células dividiendose. Poppy pensó que Dumbledore se iba a desmayar.

-¿Y no hay manera de poner todo como estaba?- Dumbledore pregunt

-Me temo que no- dijo Poppy

Cuando la esfera desapareció la amable enfermera hizo otro hechizo (AN: no tengo imaginación) que se suponía que haría la prueba de paternidad, y por la insistencia del director, la prueba de maternidad. Un pergamino salió de la punta de la varita y ella dió un pequeño sollozo cuando lo vio, sus ojos estuvieron casi inmediatamente llenos de lágrimas. Ella le entregó al viejo mago el pequño papel y tenía una mirada de inquietud impresa en su rostro. El pergamino decía:

_Hechizo de paternidad y maternidad:_

_Padre biológico: James Allan Potter_

_Madre biológica: Hermione Marie Granger_

_Nombre del niño en cuestión: Harry James Granger_

Cuando Dumbledore pudo articular palabra de nuevo le dijo a la joven enfermera:

-Y, ¿puedes hacer el hachizo que identifica los poderes del bebé?- 

-Oh, ¡claro!, seré capaz de hacerlo, pero no ahora, el bebé es muy pequeño y joven para eso, lo podría lastimar- 

Dumbledore hizo aparecer un mapa del mundo y lo puso en la mesa; con su varita hizo un hechizo rastreador (AN: imaginen de nuevo), quería checar si Harry Potter estaba en algún otro lado, pero el mapa mostraba: Hogwarts, la enfermaría, desarrollandose en el interior de su madre.

Después sacó los lentes de Harry de la nada e hizo otro hechizo, pero este se suponía que tenía que encontrar al dueño de los lentes, pero la layenda fue la misma. No lo podía creer.

De repente Hermione empezó a despertar, ella estaba asustada y débil, había un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado ahí antes, y los dos adultos recordaron haber visto esa mirada en todas las mujeres embarazadas que habían conocido (AN: dicen que todas las mujeres embarazadas tienen un brillo especial en sus ojos)

Ella trató de enfocar a los adultos y se sintió algo adolorida.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey- dijo mirándolos - ¿Qué ha sucedido?, solo recuerdo haber estado con Harry y luego la varita de Ron nos lanzó algo. ¿ha sucedido algo malo?, ¿dónde está Harry?, ¿está bien?, ¿qué...?

-Tranquilicese señorita Granger, esto no le hace ningún bien ni a él ni a usted- dijo Poppy tristemente

-¿Qué quiere usted decir con 'ni a él'?- preguntó Hermione algo asustada

-Bueno querida- Poppy continuó – cuando el hechizo loco del señor Weasley los golpeó, Harry fue reducido en edad y el fue situado en tu útero.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron tan grande como pudieron, su mandíbula se fue hasta el suelo y sus manos volaron hacia su abdomen con incredulidad, pero en una manera protectiva.

-Us... Usted quiere decir, ¿qué él está dentro de mi?- ella preguntó con miedo y alegría mezclada en sus ojos.

-Si, pero eso no es todo- Poppy le advirtió – Ahora, cuando te diga esto, probablemente tu vida cambiará por siempre, y no se como vayas a reaccionar, esto no es algo que tu hayas esperado y es una gran responabilidad. Esto no puede ser cambiado, tu tendrás que dar a luz a Harry (la sonrisa y ojos de Hermione se hacían más grandes) y... bueno, Lily Potter ya no es su madre biológica, tú lo eres.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció un poco y ella estaba muy confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- ella pregunt

Poppy le entregó el pergamino a Hermione y ella se desmayó de nuevo, pero Poppy y Dombledore pudieron ver lo feliz que estaba.

El título de la canción es de el grupo HIM y lamentablemente no es mio.

Contesto reviews:

Calixta: Gracias!, eres mi primer review, no se si esté gracioso, el punto es hacerlo de drama, pero trataré, ojalá te haya gustado.

Kari Granger de Potter:Que bueno que te hize reír y que te gustó, gracias por tu review

Berenu: Gracias por considerar mi idea original

Sagui: A mi tampoco me gusta esperar, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, sigue leyendo.

Polly Weasley: Gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho.

DI-MALFOY: Wow!!!,  me encanta tu historia come te habrás dado cuenta en tus reviews, es de mis favoritas y de las mejores que he leído (y leo muchas). Yo tampoco he leído algo como esto y por eso decidí ponerlo. Actualiza pronto, gracias a ti ya no tengo uñas!!!

R/R


	3. In joy and sorrow

Está basado en los personajes y situaciones creados y pertenecientes a JK Rowling, al igual que otras editoriales. Esto es puro entretenimiento. Ya lo saben, los nombres de los capítulos son canciones de el grupo **HIM**, no son mías (ya quisiera)

SUMMARY: En la clase de encantamientos ocurre un accidente. Envuelve a Harry y a Hermione pero no romanticamente. Ahora Harry es hijo de James Potter y de Hermione. 

Capítulo 3: In joy and sorrow

Cuando Hermione despertó gracias a un hechizo que hizo el profesor Dumbledore ella se sentía mucho mejor y feliz.

-'Bueno, te puedes ir mañana en la mañana; quiero cuidarte esta noche' – Poppy dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio

Hermione aun seguía impresionada y se dirigió a su director

-'Pero profesor, ¿qué pasará con mis estudios? Mientras estoy embarazada'- ella preguntó interesada

-'¡Qué bueno que preguntas! Yo no veo ningún problema si sigues estudiando, tenemos que avisarle a los maestros para que no hagan clases peligrosas, o si las hacen que te lo informen anteriormente, no queremos lastimar al pequeño Harry, ¿o sí?' –él dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

-'Y, ¿le diré a todos?, ¿la verdad?'- Hermione pregunt

-'Yo haría eso'- él dijo – aun hay algunos mortífagos por ahí, pero creo que es seguro; el señor Weasley tiene el derecho a saber que pasó con su mejor amigo.

Hermione le dirigió una débil sonrisa

-'Y profesor'- ella dijo –'¿Qué pasará con su varita, y sus otras pertenencias?'

-'La varita será destruida, porque él nacerá como Harry Granger, no como Harry Potter; y todas sus otras pertenencias, incluyendo su capa de invisibilidad y su cuenta en Gringotts serán tuyas, pues ahora eres su pariente más cercano. Y debo decirle Srita. Granger, Harry estaba en posesión de una gran fortuna y de dos casas de gran tamaño de las cuales él no estaba enterado'- Dumbledore le dijo a su estudiante

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron al recibir tal información

-'Todo el dinero que se necesite en su embarazo serán pagados por la escuela, porque usted está en esta situación por un accidente ocurrido en la escuela'- Hermione se limitó a asentir

Hermione decidió hacer una pregunta que la turbaba desde que se enteró de lo sucedido

-'¿qué pasará con los poderes que recibió de Quien-usted-sabe?'- ella preguntó con miedo

-'Yo creo que la mayoría de ellos quedarán intactos, pero él será un poco menos poderoso que antes, después de todo no tendrá que enfrentarlo de nuevo'-

-'No, espero que no'-

-'¿Hay algo más que desees preguntar?' – Dumbledore le preguntó mientras la miraba por un largo tiempo

-'Sí'- ella dijo –'¿Harry tendrá los rasgos de la Sra. Potter?, solo quiero estar segura'- ella dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-'él se verá como su madre, y esa es usted Srita. Granger, los rasgos de Lily se harán suyos, y esperemos que sus genes puedan hacer algo por ese cabello que él tenía'- Hermione se río por esto.

-'Bueno Srita. Granger, debo retirarme, tenga cuidado por el bien de Harry y por el suyo'- él dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

*~*~*~*~*

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama y cerró sus ojos, sus manos descansaban placidamente en su abdomen, ella trataba de ver a Harry con sus características, sonreía.

Sin darse cuenta ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

R/R


End file.
